palysocialjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenges of Immigration
Written by Tanner Throughout our year we have read and heard about immigration and why people leave their homes. Immigration has been given a negative reputation due to the current media and discussions about this issue in America but often enough we do not stop to think about those who immigrated legally and the challenges they faced and what they have lost. Immigrants give much more than their possessions away when they leave their home. These people give up parts of themselves, their nationality and understanding of what their home is. By leaving their home they become lost and disconnected from their home and at the same time immigrants are outsiders in their community because they are from another area. Nationalism and home are two very closely related topics and when changed there is a great amount of confusion and mixed emotions. ' ' Nationality The world is full of so many opposing ideas that it is hard not to listen to at least some of them and just by listening to these ideas your own beliefs begin to change. When living in one area for so long one tends to here only one view but as you take a step outside you encounter more and more ideas that can overwhelm people. For example nationalism can be affected after hearing about your country or state you develop a new understanding and are open to new interpretations of situations with in your country. Marjane Satrapi the author of Persepolis experienced this. She spent her life growing up in a family who opposed the king and despised the government. She did not understand why but because of her parents she hated the current government as well. When she left Iran she was exposed to different ideas and when she returned she finally was a different person with different beliefs. When migrating to a new country whether it is a hostile or an ally country immigrants beliefs are challenged and changed by overpowering views spoken everywhere they go. Day by day an immigrant’s beliefs warp into something new and their nationalism shifts. .Immigrants are giving up their support to a country and instead giving their support to their new home. Home Settlers of all eras, ethnicities, beliefs, and ages give up a lot when making the decision to leave and the one question the remains in each of their minds is “Will I ever come home?” The answer is never easy and more often than not they never come home. Whether it is a political or personal the choice to leave your home is never easy and because of that many never do even if it is better for them. For those who do leave it is an uphill battle. One never forgets where they spent their childhood and that will always cause a problem when moving to a new area. Homes are a piece of your identity. It’s where you spent your childhood and learned countless lessons about life. When you leave that you feel as if you are leaving your memories behind and having to start clean. That idea scares people. By migrating to a new home immigrants forget who they were before and create a new image of themselves unlike their original selves before long we no remember our home and it becomes but a faded image in our minds. In conclusion nationalism and the idea of home are both very complicated things that are subject to many outside influences. By leaving their homes, immigrants become lost and disoriented when asked about their homes or their nationality. Nationalism is altered and given up when moving from one country to the next and ideology is discarded without truly realizing it. Homes fade from memory and are replaced by a new image that creates a new person. Immigrants are challenged and molded by their new choices in life and in the end that creates for better or for worse a new person. Citations''Category:Contemporary www.history.com en.wikipedia.org